Only A Girl
by Double-Sins
Summary: CHP. 4 IS HERE! Will and Elizabeth have a baby and guess what! Its a girl! When the girl is fifteen she runs into an old friend of the family (we all know who that is). Could she fall for Sparrow or would she fall for her father's young apprentice Joshua?
1. Beginning of a Child

            A/N: I love Pirates of the Caribbean and I've been trying to think of some kind of plot! I'd like to see how this story will turn out. I like to just work from chapter to chapter since my ideas change a lot. This first chapter…is going to some sexual content but not a lot…just jokes but you have to have a good mind to get the jokes. If no one reviews it, then what the hell…I'll take it down.

                Elizabeth prepared the bed that she and William Turner were to sleep in. Elizabeth sat up in bed reading a book. Will finally came home from working at the blacksmith (swords smith…which one?) late. He went to the bathroom then returned to enter the bed in his night clothes. Elizabeth looked up and kissed him on the cheek instead of the lips. He wanted a kiss on lips but he accepted the one he had received. Elizabeth was a little upset with him since he stayed late working in the blacksmith instead of spending more time with her. 

                "Elizabeth, how are you feeling?" She looked at him and just answered with a fine. "Have you been having morning sickness yet?" He asked. Elizabeth was trying to read her book but he kept interrupting hoping to get a better response from her. 

                "No, not yet Will." She returned to reading her book.

                "Do you think it'll be a boy or a girl?" Will was figuring that he had done something wrong but he didn't know what.

                "I have no idea until the child arrives William, but I hope it will be a girl. A girl that won't be afraid to slap men when they need to be slapped." Will immediately caught on to her emotion. She was definitely upset!

                "Why do I need to be hit on?" He asked.

                "Because you have been working but paying me no attention." Elizabeth answered throwing the book down. 

                Will smiled. "If I have been paying you no attention, then how do you think it is possible that you are having a child?" (If you haven't the slightest clue yet…Elizabeth is pregnant but she is still in the first of second month)Elizabeth laughed, one of the reasons she loved him was because of his quick wit. Will laid his head against her ear tired. He began snuggle against her and plant soft kisses against her ear. Elizabeth smiled but this isn't the kind of attention that she had wanted. She wanted to talk to him about things and have picnics on the beach but he worked more than she wanted him to. 

                Elizabeth leaned over the side of the bed and blew out the candle that lay on the night stand. To show that she didn't want the attention he was finally giving her, she turned over in the bed, leaving Will lying arched up. He some how lit the candle next him on his nightstand.

                "Tell me what the matter is?" He asked Elizabeth. 

                "You work more than you are here with me! It is almost as if you love the swords you make than you love me!"

                "Well I love making children just as much as I love making swords." He answered hoping that she'd only take it as a joke but he had made the wrong move.

                "William?" Elizabeth turned and looked at him.

                "Yes my dear?" He answered.

                "Do you love me?" She asked looking at his glittery brown eyes. 

                "Yes of course I do!"

                "Then why do you spend such time insulting me?"

                "I thought you said I spent time making swords." Elizabeth hit him then she turned back around slightly smiling. "I am only joking. I haven't been home all day. I need to laugh."

                "And making jokes at my expense is helping you to laugh?" That was a yes on Will's behalf but he didn't answer. 

                Will held her soft pale hand against his rough hands. "I love you more than anything even more than the swords I make. I will see if can spend less there and more time with you. How does that sound?" He asked hoping to finally please her.

                Elizabeth sighed. She couldn't resist the touch of his hands. They sent such shivers up her spine but a calmness followed. "It sounds very good William." Elizabeth only called him William in a serious situation or when they made love. 

                "How about I start spending more time with you now?" Will's hand let go her hand and held her cheek. 

                "How are you to do that?" She asked even though she knew the answer.

                William didn't answer by word but by the matter with the touch of his hands.

A/N: Yes I do know it's short but what the heck? If you do want to read more then just review and I'll add a chapter. I'd love to do a story though but only if you're interested!


	2. At Last, Defeat

A/N: Lets just say that the first chapter was a prologue shall we. The child Elizabeth was pregnant with turned out to be a girl that is now 15 and they named her Clarita.

Chapter 2:

                Clarita sat in the blacksmith, watching Will Turner add his finishing touches on a sword that was supposed to be made for the new Governor. The celebration was supposed to be the next day to welcome the new Governor into Port Royal even though he had been there since he was a child. 

                Will turned and looked a Clarita watching him closing learning techniques of how he was making the blade. He had taught her before, but Elizabeth didn't like Clarita making swords. It wasn't lady like to her, but Clarita didn't care. Clarita was different from most girls in Port Royal. She was proper but she drew the line enough to where Elizabeth couldn't be mad at her. Yes Clarita wore the dresses and shoes, but there were times when she took out some old breeches and a blouse so that she could go out and explore without Elizabeth being mad at her for getting dresses torn and dirty. Clarita liked working or making swords. It was fun for her, but she also learned how to handle a sword just in case she needed some sort of protection. Clarita also wore her hair loose most of the time, but it came times of special occasions such as being at the Governor's party, she'd do what Elizabeth would ask and wear her hair in curls or up in some stylish way. 

                Clarita looked like Elizabeth, except she had Will's eyes and his excitement for fun. Her hair was light brown, some areas darker than others. Her skin tone was a tan golden color, but that only came from walking and swimming underneath the sun. Usually in the winter, it turned its pale complexion.

                Will let Clarita practice from time to time with the extra swords that he'd make. But she was never better than he was with the swords, but she was working on it. William didn't mind Clarita being dressed in breeches and a blouse, but he also wanted Clarita to do what Elizabeth said. But at the moment, Clarita was in breeches and a shirt. She always wore the clothes when she went with Will to the blacksmith. 

                Will looked at Clarita again. He saw the glimmer in her eye that she wanted to practice and get better. He smiled, he wanted to work with her and tell her what needed improvement but he needed to finish and make sure the blade looked perfect. "Clare," He called her that for short. "Get a sword from over there. Go practice in the back. I'm almost through so you might want to warm up."  Clarita jumped up with a large smile on her face. She knew that Will would practice with her. Clarita grabbed a sword then she ran to the back of room.

                Mr. Brown had retired and Will had taken over. Some young boys came by to watch William make swords from time to time, seeing if they want that as their occupation. Some asked to be his apprentice, but he only chosen one particularly young eager boy named Joshua Bender (Josh for short). He was 16 and he knew a lot about swords even though he'd only been working with Will for only a month now. Clarita and the boy had met, he had long wavy dark brown hair with pair of matching green eyes to go with it. He had a broad muscular body frame and was perfectly fit. 

                Clarita thought he was a nice guy, but it only crossed her mind a few times that he was cute enough to marry. Yes he looked good, but Clarita wasn't the one to consider marriage or at least not yet since she felt she was still in her tender years. Clarita challenged him to battle with swords more than once but he turned her down every time since he didn't think he should fight a woman. Will didn't care if Josh chose to fight with her, Joshua never found it fit. He did think though that Clarita was a fun person and often wondered how she evaded so much trouble since she never really acted proper like a real lady should. They were both good friends though. Today Josh had the day off since the next day would be the party for the Governor.

                Clarita began turning the sword clockwise continually so that she could warm her wrist up then she turned it counter clock wise. She began stabbing the air with the blade while working her feet in different ways. Clarita had great foot work as for a she was concerned. There was a large wooden pole next to the back door that Clarita often used for her accuracy and it even helped her to come up with new ways to trick her opponent. There was a few new things that she had made up that Will had never seen before. She was hoping to use them against Will today during practice. Clarita moved closer and closer to the wooden pole acting as her and her opponent were drawing nearer together. As she came up closer to the wood the slashed at it with her right hand bringing her right foot back pretending to trip her opponent without facing him. Now in her mind, he lay on the ground with the blade drawn to his neck. 

                "Clarita, I'll need you to run down to the store after practice. I keep forgetting to get sword cases. You'll need to get an elegant looking one for the governor then five more just to keep in stock." Will called out as he finished with the special sword. He gently laid it on the table. Clarita jogged over to Will. She placed her sword beside the Governor's. 

                Clarita looked at William as he looked at the sword he just finished with. He was pleased with his work. "Father may I?" Clarita asked. Will gave a small nod. Clarita picked the Governor's sword up handling it carefully. She balanced it on her index finger, the blade sticking farther out than the handle. It lay perfectly balanced. This is how they knew that the sword would do good in battle. Both ends of the sword had to be perfectly equal or the blade wouldn't be able to perform well. "Perfect." Clarita whispered. She laid the sword back down in its place then the picked her own up. Excitement swelled inside her as Will turned he retrieved his sword.  

                They both walked to the middle of the room and bowed with their swords in hand. Clarita grinned with pride feeling quite confident than usual. "You make the first move." Clarita said defiantly to Will.

                He smiled, showing his perfectly formed teeth. "Always, ladies first as I'm told." He said matching Clarita's tone. She didn't need him to tell her twice. She moved quickly toward Will. Adrenaline pumping through her blood. Clarita stabbed at Will. He moved quickly to block the blade from going farther. He was still young and fit, and could still move faster than ever.

                Now Will moved quickly into Clarita's territory, now it was her turn to do an unknown move to Will. William made a slash for Clarita's stomach; she blocked it instantly, her body moving distinctly. She acted as if to make a move to hit his head but she quickly retained the blade and slashed at Will's stomach. She stopped before the blade could enter him. He stopped moving surprised at what Clarita did. He smiled, while Clarita smirked with pride.

                "You faked me. Clever." He said chuckling.

                "As I did father." Proud at what she did, she slowly redid the move showing what she had done.

                "And you came up with this on your own?" He asked.

                "Of course I did. There are more moves to show. May we move on?" Clarita asked. Will nodded wanting to see more of Clarita's skills.

                Clarita moved first again, she stabbed at his side, he easily dodged it jabbing at her many times. Many of each other's moves were blocked with each other's blades. They both were concentrating making sure to be precise in movement but not near enough to actually inflict pain. 

                Someone walked through the door of the blacksmith but both Will and Clarita ignored the visitor knowing that taking their eyes off each others' blades wouldn't be smart. They both moved across the room, Will trying many times to hit Clarita at a clear point. It became obvious to him that her foot work had greatly improved. Clarita was backed up against a table (not the table with the Governor's sword). So she jumped on top of it, kicking a wooden cup off the table so it wouldn't get in her way. Will jumped onto the table. Now both Clarita and Will would have to be careful not to fall. Will was now moving to fast for Clarita as her body was getting tired. She was at the very edge of the table. Then when she least expected it, Will's blade went for her head, her body reacted by instinct and her back bended backward making her body unbalanced. She was about to fall but Will quickly placed his arm underneath her back so that he'd catch her. He pulled her back up to the table with a smile. 

                "That was close." She whispered.

                "Very, but I I'm still in good shape."

                "Lets see after this." Clarita jumped from the table, Will followed. This time he attacked first but she defended herself quickly. Then she stabbed at Will's stomach, he did exactly what Clarita was anticipating. He blocked her, but she moved her feet rapidly, she moved her right foot behind Will, kicking it back. Will fell to the dirty floor. Clarita swiftly moved the blade to Will's chest pinning him to the ground, now claiming that she had victory the battle fair and square. 

                Will laughed, his back slightly hurting. Clarita helped him up. They were both panting from the exercise. "You won for the first time." He said, astonished at the moves she had just performed.

                Clarita's pride was high as ever. "With the help of my great father I might add." They both laughed. 

                "Watch your back though when fighting a pirate." Will said to Clarita as he took her sword.

                "Why is that?" Clarita asked.

                "They cheat. There was one that I had fought once right in here. He cheated by pulling out his pistol and swearing to use it." Will said.

                "Then I'll get the pistol from him one way or another." Clarita responded.

                "Don't mistake the fastness of a bullet Clare. Watch what you do when someone has the upper hand." Will placed the swords in their proper place. Clarita and Will had forgotten about the person that had entered while they fought. The visitor began clapping complimenting on Will's and Clarita's performance. 

                "Encore!" The person shouted. Both Clarita and Will turned around. It was Josh who had entered. Clarita smiled happy that someone saw that she beat her own father. Will walked up to Josh and Clarita followed.

                Will placed his hands on his hips. "Good afternoon Joshua."

                "Good afternoon sir," Josh nodded to Will then he turned to Clarita. "Hello." 

                "Hello Josh. How are you?" Clarita asked.

                "Sorry to interrupt, but I must. Is there anything you need Joshua?"

                "I was coming to pick up my sword. I left it here on Thursday and forgot to get it." Josh answered. Clarita went and retrieved the sword. She looked at it realizing she had used it in the battle with Will a minute ago without her noticing it. She handed it to him hoping he wouldn't look closely at the blade.

                "My brothers want to learn how to use a sword and I was going to show them how to care for one first." Joshua said to Will. Joshua thanked Clarita and Will and said goodbye. He left after winking to Clarita. She only smiled back to him. Will didn't see the wink, but he had mistaken Clarita's smile to be over the win she held over Will. 

                "Clare you may want to get home. You need to get clean for the party tomorrow." Will suggested. Clarita gathered her things without questioning Will. "Oh and tell Elizabeth that I should be home soon. I need to get the casing for the Governor." Will said. He got his things as well and they both left the blacksmith after Will locked it. They both went in different directions since their destinations were opposite of each other.


	3. A Meeting With Jack Sparrow

Chapter 3:

                Clarita walked past the famous port of where the Black Pearl had been in the past. Will told Clarita many of his adventures at sea meeting with pirates, but there was one he considered a friend, but he had to watch his back all the time when he was around this pirate. The pirate's name was Jack Sparrow. Clarita knew how Will and Elizabeth met Jack Sparrow and the big rescue of her mother, Elizabeth and the immortal pirates who were captained by Barbosa. She knew the whole story inside and out. As a child, she loved hearing those stories and she still did, but she joined in with her father at times to add in parts that he may have missed. 

                There in front of the port was a remake of the Dauntless even though Jack Sparrow stole the ship after Will saved him from his death. Behind the ship was Will's ship called the Elizabeth obviously named after her mother. There was a walking board leading to Will's ship since it was close to shore and Will needed to leave for England in three days to deliver a few things. Clarita stopped walking to admire the ship that was owned by Will. She looked to the bow and someone walking on it. Clarita took a few steps closer trying to see who was up there. No one should've been on the ships at this time; everyone was supposed to be preparing for the party. She saw a man with rough tangled hair that was barely hidden underneath a red bandana. He went through a door that led to the sleeping and eating quarters for the captain. 

                Clarita ran down the dock and up the board trying to get a closer look through the window that came through the boards. The guy seemed to sway when he walked as if he was drunk. The man was looking at navigational instruments that were used many times. The man took a golden compass that was given to Will by Governor Swan and put in a pocket to the side of his pants. Clarita was dismayed by the action. She wouldn't let the man get away with theft. Any way if she needed protection, there was a pistol and two swords hidden in the chest inside the cabin. Clarita swallowed what fear she had and gathered the bravery she could muster. 

                Clarita opened the door and the man clumsily dropped a golden candlestick holder to the floor. The man smiled seeing what came from behind the door. Clarita closed the door and stepped in front of the chest holding the swords and pistol. 

                "Aye mate. Trying to give me a scare!" The man said. His voice was soothing and swift, but too bad his movements didn't match that. 

                "Who are you?" Clarita asked.  It was obvious to Clarita that the man was a pirate by the way his clothing was worn.

                The pirate frowned. "You don't know who I am?" Clarita nodded in response. It didn't look like the man could hurt anyone but she didn't let her guard down. "I am Captain Jack Sparrow." The pirate smiled showing gold teeth. Clarita looked at him in amazement. She stepped closer to him looking closely at him. 

                "So you're the guy he talks about so much." Clarita whispered.

                Sparrow eyed Clarita looked at Clarita strangely. "Who talks about me so much?" 

                Clarita smiled, she backed up against the chest. "My father." 

                Jack chuckled thinking the world known him. "By what name does your father go by? I might know him." 

                Clarita started thinking if she really wanted to give out any names but what harm would it do if she just gave Will's first name? "Will. William."

                Sparrow smiled again showing the gold teeth. "My dear, I'm sure he has a last name…unless his first name is Will and the last is William." 

                Clarita bit her lower lip. "Turner, William Turner." Sparrow jumped at the name, his eyes grew big. 

                Then he smiled trying to show that he didn't care, but he said to Clarita, "So he did find a girl and got married. What is the woman's name might I add?" 

                Clarita was offended at the fact that Jack called Elizabeth just a woman instead of his wife. "Elizabeth Swan, well now she's Elizabeth Turner." Jack interrupted Clarita's train of thought.

                "He married her?! Well…" Jack turned his voice to a whisper. "We really didn't have a chance together, but I could've tried. Well that's too late now." Jack looked up at Clarita. "They had you?"

                Clarita slumped amazed at how this pirate thought. Clarita wondered what the size of his brain was. "Of course they had me or I wouldn't be here!" She answered back, her voice tenser than she expected it to be.

                "Mind your mouth deary. You're in the eye of a pirate." Clarita ignored his comment. Jack spoke breaking the silence. "You look a lot like Elizabeth."

                _Great. Just what I want to hear._ Thought Clarita. She then remembered why she was aboard the ship. "Why are you here on this ship?" Clarita asked. 

                "Do you want to hear the truth?" Sparrow asked fingering the golden compass.

                "I wouldn't ask if I didn't want the truth." 

                Jack sighed taking a breath saying, "I was planning to steal the ship, pick up my new crew in Tortuga, then go retrieve some cursed Aztec gold but hopefully it isn't now, but if it is then I'll have no worries since I know where you live." 

                Clarita jumped in. "What do you mean you'll have no worries since you know where I live?"

                "If you're the child of William Turner then you have his blood flowing through your veins, then I'd just have to kidnap you or ask Will to join me on a voyage." Clarita then remembered how Barbosa was killed.

                "Oh. Well you're not stealing this ship I'll have you know." Clarita said running her hand over the cover of the chest. 

                Jack put the compass back in his pocket. "You don't want to go against a pirate now do you?" He asked throwing his hands up drunkenly. 

                Clarita smiled remembering Will's defeat during practice earlier. "Actually I would like to go against you." 

                Jack frowned at the girl's boldness. "Well I don't have the time lassie. I have to pick my mates up in Tortuga in a few days. So I'll go move on and steal another ship." Jack said. He started heading for the door. Clarita opened the chest and pulled the sword out. She slammed the chest cover shut accidentally slamming her finger in it.

                "Bloody hell!" Clarita whispered to herself. She began shaking her hand as she stepped in front of Sparrow. He was looking at strangely crinkling his nose.

                "You call yourself a girl or is my mind playing tricks on me?" He asked.

                Clarita looked directly at him. "What do you mean?"

                "First of all, you come in here not knowing who I am. Then you're bold enough to put a sword against me and you have a bad mouth! Are you sure that you're even a woman?" He said. Then he started chuckling softly to himself.

                Clarita stopped shaking her hand. "I don't get what you're saying." 

                "What is your name lass?" Jack asked.

                "Clarita." She answered. Her fingers were still in pain.

                Jack stepped close to Clarita standing right in front of her. "You're different. I'll make you a deal because I need someone like you. How about…you come with me on my voyage to retrieve some gold and you can get ten percent of it. I need someone with your boldness." Jack smiled knowing that she'd think on the deal. But before Clarita could consider the deal they both heard shuffling beyond the door outside. Jack ran his swaying body behind the cabin door. Clarita ran behind him knowing that she'd get in trouble for being on the ship without permission. Jack pushed himself against the wall and Clarita stepped in front of him. Their bodies touched. Jack smiled liking the closeness of her but she crinkled her nose with the distaste of Jack's beer smelling breathe. She didn't like being this close to him but this was what was going to take to evade trouble. Clarita dropped the sword in the corner that her and Jack were against.

                More shuffling was heard from the other side of the door. Jack moved his hand placed it on Clarita's back moving it slowly down. Clarita moved his hand and placed it at his side. "I warn you, don't you dare touch me."

                Jack chuckled. "We're touching now aren't we?" Clarita growled softly at his supposed joke. The door opened softly. Clarita could hear soft clanking of boots from the person. The man walked into the room caring five long cases that looked like sword casing. The door pushed against Clarita's body hiding them behind it. Clarita couldn't see who the person was since she was facing Jack. The man put cases on the table in the corner the he turned and shut the door. 

                After Clarita heard the door close, she moved across the room breathing for fresh air. She heard more shuffling then she ran back against Jack. He smiled again showing his liking toward her. Clarita waited a few more minutes standing there listening to if the person was gone. Five minutes passed without Clarita hearing another sound so she moved slowly away from Jack. 

                "You couldn't get enough of me?" Jack asked as he came out of the corner. Clarita gagged giving that as her response to his question. The door quickly opened not giving Jack or Clarita time to run and hide. Josh came from behind the door. 

                "I knew you were here Clare! I saw you enter the ship!" He whispered not seeing Jack. Jack shut the door accidentally slamming it. Josh jumped and turned around. He pulled a sword from his side and pointed it to Sparrow.

                "You're a pirate! Has he harmed you Clarita?" Clarita ran in front of Sparrow putting herself in front of the sword. Josh quickly withdrew it.

                "Hello mate." Jack said to Josh then he whispered to Clarita, "Told ya you couldn't get enough of me." She moved out of the way.

                "Josh I'm fine. This is Jack Sparrow." Clarita said. Josh held his sword tightly but the blade pointed to floor.

                "That's Captain Jack Sparrow." Jack corrected.

                "Well I don't care who you are! You've trespassed on a ship that isn't yours." Josh said. His green eyes were studying Jack. 

                Clarita stepped in front of Josh holding her hands out. "Everything is fine. Jack was just about to leave. Weren't you?" Clarita asked.

                "Yeah mate. I was on my way out. I was heading back to Tankers Tavern. That's where I'm staying for anyone interested in a deal." Sparrow hoped Clarita got what he meant then he opened the door. She did get what he meant. Clarita stopped Sparrow before he left and ran to him. She held her hand out for the golden compass. Sparrow made a puppy dog face as he handed the compass back. "Never miss a beat do ya?" He asked.

                "Never. Just ask my father." Clarita whispered.

                "I'll be sure to." Jack said then he left the ship, his body moving as if to be drunk. Josh shut the door as if to be mad.

                "Clarita, do you know the dangers of a pirate?" He asked. Clarita thought for a moment. _Did he throw our friendship out and become my father?_ Clarita thought to herself.

                "Of course I do or I wouldn't practice with my father. I can protect myself. You'd know that if you fought with me for once." Clarita answered. She went and retrieved the sword she dropped in the corner then she placed it in the chest.

                "It's not my fault I care for you." Josh said quickly. Clarita raised her eye brows trying to understand if Josh meant what he said. "I mean, it's not my fault you have people that care for you." He said trying to correct himself.

                Clarita smiled. "You like me?"


	4. Tricky Conversations

Chapter 4:

                Josh laughed although it was fake. "That is a silly notion to make Clare don't ya think?" he asked feeling uncomfortable. Clarita stepped in front of Josh, their bodies were touching. Clarita looked into his eyes then she slyly grinned seeing the effect she had on him. He let out a smile sigh. Josh wanted to move, but he was backed up against the table. His hand moved along the edge of the table, it moved across a sword that he hadn't brought in earlier. He suspected the sword to be Jack's. 

                "I don't think it to be silly. I think it to be…" Clarita pretended to think for a moment, then she really began to think. "Well I don't think it would be silly but I don't know what I think it is." Josh looked Clarita puzzled not seeing what she was getting at. Not even Clarita knew she was getting at. All she knew was that she wanted to see how Josh would respond in a situation like this. Clarita pressed her body against Josh's, she noticed he tried to back up but he kept forgetting there was a table to keep him from going further. 

"Clare… why must you do this?" Josh didn't know what to say but she was trying to think of a polite way to tell her to move away from him. He'd never been then close to a female except for his mother.

 "Only for a bit of fun. What do you think of me?" Clarita asked.

                Josh hated Clarita's boldness and curiosity, but he loved the way she was different from most women, but he couldn't tell her that of course. "I think nothing much of you Clare." He smiled thinking that maybe he should play at her little game. He though, put his hand around her waist. Clarita was taken aback by the moving as she thought that Josh was a gentleman (which he was). 

                "If you think nothing much of me, then why you make that move?" She asked quietly trying to see what he was getting at. 

                "Only because of the moves you were doing against me. It is only for a bit of fun." He responded knowing that he threw her joke right back at her. She was about to ask him again if he did like her but the door opened, revealing the recognizable pirate's body. It was Jack who had entered the room shutting the door behind him. Clarita jumped away from Josh out of instinct. She backed up blushing then she gave Sparrow a bitter smile actually enjoying what she was doing to Josh which was making him feel uncomfortable. 

                Sparrow studied the two for a second then he pointed his index finger up. "Maybe I should return at another time seeing that the two of you were busy." He said chuckling to himself thinking the situation was quite funny. 

                Clarita tilted her head. "Why have you returned here?" she asked from the curiousness that was always with her.

                Jack had to think for a moment then he remembered. "I left my sword." Sparrow moved across the room. Josh picked the sword up and handed it to Jack still not trusting him. Before going, Jack whispered into Josh's ear. "I suggest you get this girl mate. She's a fine young one and you wouldn't want her to go to some old prune I bet." Sparrow slapped Josh's back a few times then he whispered to Clarita on his way out. "The deal is always there lass. I'll be staying at the Tankers. Remember that. I'll be there all night."

"I'll go tonight after supper." She responded to Sparrow. 

"I might as well go have my supper as well lass. My stomach is quite empty." Jack retorted rubbing his fit stomach.

                "How about you come over to have dinner with us Sparrow? You are invited to come after the sun sets. Our home will be the large yellow house down the street from the governor's home. You won't miss it seeing that we have the only yellow ever since the Governor's old home." Clarita didn't know why she had invited him. But a feeling of liking grew inside her for Jack. He gave a short smile and nod saying yes then left the ship once again. Clarita was about to leave knowing that Elizabeth would kill her if she wasn't home before the sun fully set. Josh walked behind her and grabbed her arm.

                "What deal does Sparrow keep bringing up?" He asked knowing that it wasn't any of his business but he wanted to keep a close sharp eye out for Jack. 

                "It isn't any of your concern. Sparrow is family friend. That is why the trust is there between him and I." She answered.

                "There should be no trust between a pirate Clare, no matter who he is." Clarita didn't want Josh to bring this matter up again. Sparrow seemed like a nice funny guy to her, but she knew that she would have to watch him at all times remembering the way he tried to touch her behind the door.

                He then remembered the governor's party the next day. What a strange time to remember the party he thought to himself. "Clarita, may I ask to be your escort to the party tomorrow?" Josh asked he knew that she'd say no but he had a chance at least. 

                "My father will be escorting me." She answered.

                "He will be taking your mother." 

                "He takes me as well on his other arm." Why did he bother to ask? Josh thought to himself.

 Clarita snatched her arm back and walked from the ship leaving Josh. He soon left as well. Clarita walked home, remembering the soft scent of Josh still went through her mind. She couldn't place the scent, but it reminded her of apples for some reason. 

                Clarita entered the large house that belonged to Elizabeth and William Turner. Will made a good profit off of making swords, plus Elizabeth's dad bought them the house seeing as to how the old home was damaged from the invasion of the Black Pearl. 

                "Welcome home miss." The young new maid, Lauren, said as she took Clarita's shoes.

                Clarita threw her hands over hand in a tired gesture. "How many times must I say? Please call me Clare or Clarita. I could care less about the last name when people call me it." Clarita wasn't trying to be rude, but Lauren was used to the way Clarita was. At first she was appalled by the way at how free spirited Clarita was.

                "Well ma'am, it isn't my place to call you by first name as you know." Lauren responded.

                "You call my mother by her first name. There should be no difference." 

                "She has the will to fire me as you know if I don't do as she says and she asked me to call her Elizabeth which I do." Clarita knew that this was what Lauren would say so Clarita saw no point in making her request. Clarita sighed as she looked out the window. The moon was rising, sending rays of light across the harbor. She was wondering when Jack would arrive and she also thought about his proposition. She'd need more information from him though. Clarita turned around after she heard someone coming down the stairs. It was Will. Clarita didn't know that he had beaten her home.

                "What took you so long? The shop I went to was farther from home than the blacksmith is." He asked. He already knew Elizabeth would question Clarita, but he wanted to ask before she could. 

                Clarita sighed trying to think of an explanation knowing that she'd be in big trouble for being on the ship without supervision of her dad. Clarita then remembered her meeting with Jack. "Father you remember Jack Sparrow?" Clarita asked.

                Will smiled remembering the time they met in the blacksmith, then Will thought that she wanted to hear the same story that she'd heard a thousand times about the meeting with the two. "Of course I remember. How could I forget?" He asked.

                "I met him." Clarita quickly not sure if Will understood her.

                Will smirked knowing that Sparrow had left the town for adventures. It wouldn't be too safe if Sparrow to return, but maybe things were forgiven and forgotten. "How?" He asked crossing his arms. Clarita thought for a moment debating whether to tell Will the truth even though she hated to tell her favorite and only father lies. 

                "I was um…walking home of course and I saw a man had fallen. He seemed quite drunk." Will sat down in the soft comfortable listening to what he knew was a lie when Clarita first stuttered by saying um. It was rare Clarita stuttered when she talked because she knew what she was going to say most of the time when she did stutter, it mostly meant that the um would be followed by a lie.  

                "Continue." Clarita stood in front of Will going on with the story.

                "His movements before falling made him seem to be drunk. Well I helped him up and he asked me my name so that he could somehow thank me." That was her second mistake to Will. Will knew Sparrow well enough for him to not thank anyone unless he was getting some sort of benefit from it as well.

                "You told him your full name?" William asked.

                "Yes father I did. He recognized it and said he thought I looked like someone he knew. As you know father, many say I look like mother." Will smiled knowing that it was true. He looked at her features seeing the resemblance between her and Elizabeth. 

                "Is your story complete?" Will asked. He knew it was all a lie but he was wondering if she met Sparrow. If this was a lie then surely she hadn't met him, Will told himself.

                "He told me his name was Jack Sparrow and that he'd find a way to thank me since no one helps him now a days." Clarita paused thinking if she should anything else. "Then I ran into Josh, and he asked to escort me to the Governor's party tomorrow evening, but I turned him down." Clarita added in. Will thought for a moment wondering if Josh really did. It was a likely story but to him it didn't seem true enough. Will didn't ask Clarita anything else, knowing that he was letting her off easily for the lie, but Elizabeth would not take mercy on the girl. 

                Elizabeth entered the room welcoming Clarita and William home. Before anything else could be done or said, there were a few raps of knocks on the door. Elizabeth beat Lauren to opening the door. Clarita wondered if it was Jack, but they were in another room unable to see the door, but she could still hear.

                Elizabeth opened the door only to be greeted by a smiling pirate showing his golden teeth. Elizabeth gasped not knowing whether to slam the door in his or welcome him. "What are you doing here?!" Elizabeth asked. Clarita knew for sure that it was Jack Sparrow and that Elizabeth's greeting was very unformal.


End file.
